A change of heart
by Countrygirl19
Summary: When Clare and Drew's daughter was born he gave up all rights and went on with his life and Eli stepped in raising her like his own but when Drew sees her 13 years later he has a change of heart and wants to be her father how will Eli Clare her daughter and Drew get through this.
1. Chapter 1

It has been thirteen years since Drew signed the abandonment papers leaving Clare's and her baby girl's life for then Clare got back together with Eli and he raised her daughter Reagan as his own and Drew went on with his life as if nothing ever happened.

Today was Reagan's first day of high school at Degrassi community school, Clare already had breakfast on the table and Eli was reading a newspaper "so today's the day huh?" He said looking at Clare.

"Yeah its hard to believe that she will be going to the same school we did" said Eli.

"Lets hope her experience is smooth sailing unlike ours" joked Clare.

Eli smiled for a second and then it faded and Clare noticed "whats wrong?"

"You dont think anyone there would know about her real dad and tell Reagan do you?" Whispered Eli.

She walked over and put her arms around him "Elijiah Goldworthy you are her dad...you raised her nothing can take that away I promise DNA doesnt mean anything" said Clare.

"I love her so much I dont want her to doubt that" said Eli.

"She wont" said Clare.

They stopped their convrosation when they heard steps going downstairs that belonged to a auborne haired teenage girl with blue eyes "hey Reagan you ready for high school?" Asked Eli.

"Oh yeah im so ready" she said wakking over and giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you know what electives your gonna take its a good opprotunity to take advanced classes and get ahead" said Clare.

"Clare its her first year in hugh school, let her discover herself and have fun" said Eli.

"I think im gonna join the newspaper and take photography" said Reagan.

"That sounds fun you do what makes you happy" said Eli.

After breakfast was ate Eli took Reagan to school as he pulled into the parking lot he smiled "have a good first day" said Eli as she got out and walked into school.

He then looked over to seeing a man walk over to him he recognized him but couldnt put his finger on it "so is that her?" The man asked.

Eli then recognized him "why are you stalking MY daughter?"

"Im not stalking her, I teach the gym class here, so I guess I will see her this semester or next and have you legally adopted her" asked Drew.

No but as far as she knows im her father, and its gonna stay that way you signed your rights away she is nothing to you, but your student understand" said Eli.

"I understand" said Drew "I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" Said Eli.

"For taking care of her" said Drew.

"I did it for Clare and Reagan not you" said Eli.

The bell then rang "well I gotta teach gym" said Drew.

"Remember she is your student nothing more" said Eli.

"I know" said Drew as Eli drove off.

The day went by until 5th period where he would have the gifted class he saw the students walk in and his eyes locked on her, she grew up beautiful she looked like Clare but had his eyes he couldnt believe she was already in high school it seemed like yesterday him and clare found out they were having her, he remembered it like was yesterday.

He was walking the halls of degrassi minding his own buisness when he heard a bunch of papers fall on the floor he looked up to seeing Clare picking them up and he tried to help and she gave him a cold shoulder as if he was the worst person in the world.

Then finally the news was out "YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!"

He was terrified he was nowhere ready to be a father, but then one sentence eased his mind "ive already decided im getting an abortion."

His heart began to ache as he looked at her now how could he at one point be okay with Clare terminating her life seeing her now be a beautiful healthy girl.

He then remembered the day he signed his rights away, he didnt want to be a dad at the time and Eli would only step in if he wasnt a part of her life period he wanted Clare happy, so he did what was best.

His thoughts were inturrupted with the bell ringing signaling class was gonna begin the students stopped talking and gave him their undevided attention "hi my name is and I will be your gym teacher for the semester" he said.

"Now im gonna call role before we begin today's activity as he went down and checked the list as to who was here or absent he finally got to Reagan's name and he accidently blurted out "Reagan Tores."

The girl looked confused "my name is Reagan Goldsworthy" she corrected.

"Right sorry the computer got your name mixed up with someone else ill get that fixed" said Drew.

He then finished calling role and then picked the game for the day "were playing basketball everyone pick your teams" he looked over at Reagan she was with four other guys one of them looked like he was flirting with her she was trying to shoot a basketball and the guy walked over positioned her hands just right and helped her make the basket.

He kept watching them remembering how he was in high school, he couldnt even think of a guy thinking of Reagan like that he then snapped "hey guys you know what how about we do the old fashion girls vs guys lets show who is better huh?"

Drew felt at ease when he saw Reagan walk away from the other guys they played the game and class was over when school was over Reagan was practicing basketball waiting for Eli to pick her up when Drew walked in the gym "thinking about trying out for the basketball team?"

"No im practicing for fun"said Reagan.

"We have tryouts in two weeks if you want to we have a freshman team and junior varsity that you can try out for myself and will be the coaches."

"I dont think im that good" said Reagan.

"There's still tme to improve" said Drew passing the ball to her.

The two of them played basketball As he showed her pointers and strategies to improve her skills it was the best time Drew had in a long time.

The hour went by way too fast as someone walked in the gym "Reagan its time to go home" he then looked over at Drew "whats going on here?"

"This is coach Torres he was helping me with basketball I might try out for the team" she said excited.

"We have met before..and thats weird you never showed interest in sports Reagan" said Eli.

"Well high school is about trying new things right dad?" Said Reagan.

Drew looked down when she said that and there was an ache in his heart, Eli smiled "I guess so we will talk it over with her mom" said Eli.

"Well thank you " he said with venom in his voice "we better go" he put his arm around Reagan and they walked off.

Drew put all the basketball stuff away and as he drove home all he could think about was Reagan how she grew up, how he missed it all, how he wished he took a stand and took responcibility he then pulled into his drive way and walked into his house where his wife Bianca greeted him "how was first day back to school."

"I saw her today" said Drew.

"Who?" Asked Bianca.

"Clare's daughter Reagan..." said Drew.

"Wait I thought they lived in New York" said Bianca.

"I guess not" said Drew.

"Well how does it feel seeing her after all this time?" Said Bianca.

"I feel like shit she grew up to be a beautiful young lady and I wasnt a part of it" said Drew.

"Are you having second thoughts" said Bianca.

"Today I spent an hour after school just playing basketball it was one of the best times of my life" said Drew "but as far as she knows Eli is her dad and I dont want to ruin that for her" said Drew.

"Being a father is more than playing basketball its a full time commitment" said Bianca.

"I didnt even want to give her up but Eli wanted it all or nothing and I wanted Clare happy so I gave up my rights" said Drew.

"You wanted to keep her in your life?" Said Bianca.

"Yes shes my daughter" said Drew.

"Then request to have your rights reinstated" said Bianca.

"But as far as she know Eli is her father she doesn't know anything about me" said Drew.

"They would tell her eventually its better for her to find out because you want to fight for her rather then you could care less" Said Bianca.

"You would be okay with her being here" said Drew.

"Of course I would because I love you, and if Eli loved Clare he would have respected you being in Reagan's life you shouldnt have to depend on school just to spend time with her" said Bianca.

"I'm gonna do it im going to get my rights back" said Drew.

He then picked up his phone and called Clare "hello?"

"Clare its Drew" he said.

"Eli said he and Reagan saw you today" said Clare.

"Im the gym coach at Degrassi and she showed interst in our basketball team" said Drew.

"So she told me" said Clare.

"Clare you did wonderful with her she turned out great...but after seeing her...ive had a change of heart," said Drew.

"About what?" Said Clare nervously.

"I want to gets my rights reinstated I want to be her father" said Drew.

Clare's eyes went wide in anger "WHAT?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth

Clare couldn't believe what she just heard how could he, no how dare he just like that want to be in her life when he had no desire to be there for her when she was born, whwt was different now "why now Drew..." Clare yelled "is it because she can take care of herself and you dont have to do anything" she yelled.

"No Clare I always wanted to be a part of her life, you know why I agreed to give up my rights Clare, why dont you ask your dick of a husband" Drew screamed.

"What could Eli have possibly said to make you not want to be a part of Reagan's life" demanded Clare.

"He told me if I was gonna be involved he wanted nothing to do with you or Reagan, if he was gonna be a part of her life I couldn't be in the picture and after you all had been through I couldnt ruin it for you" said Drew.

"Eli would never do that Drew" said Clare.

"He did Clare" said Drew "that doesn't matter now what matters is I want my rights reinstated I want to make up for the last almost fourteen years, we could do this maturely or I can go to the court and request it either way she will find Eli isn't her real father" said Drew.

"They wont grant it to you Drew you signed your rights away, you just dont get them back" said Clare.

"I want to do the right thing for me, and her" said Drew.

"How do you think she is gonna feel when she finds out you gave her away like she meant nothing, that you didn't want her" said Clare.

"I did want her, you know I had a whole room sat up for her, I was ready to step up and take responsibilty, I even broke up with Becky to a hundred percent focus on the baby but I backed down because of him"yelled Drew.

"You are not gonna be in her life Drew you made your choice, you now have to live with the choice you made" said Clare as she hung up.

Clare was angry at Drew for even thinking he could have another chance "unbelievable I cant believe the nerve of Drew" she yelled.

Eli heard her and ran in their room "whats wrong Clare?"

Drew called "he wants his rights reinstated how dare he have the nerve to even think that is possible" said Clare.

"No..." said Eli quietly.

"Eli were not gonna let him its gonna be okay" said Clare.

"NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT HAPPENING!" he screamed "Reagan is MY DAUGHTER I raised her, I did everything for her, I stepped in when he abandoned her, NO WAY IN HELL ITS NOT HAPPENING, I DONT EVEN WANT HIM NEAR HER" He screamed.

"When we found out he was teaching there we should have put her in a different school" said Eli.

"I didn't think spending one gym class with her would make him want to do a 180 and want to be her parent all of a sudden" said Clare.

"I dont care hes not getting his rights reinstated and he's never gonna see her again" said Eli.

"Eli maybe we should at least tell her about him so she isnt blind sided when a man is demanding rights to her" said Clare.

"He is not her father" he said aggressivily.

"I know he isn't you are and always will be" said Clare.

"We dont need to tell her anything, because after tomorrow we will be across the country back in New York, we will be so far he wont be able to find us" said Eli.

"Eli dont you think you are being a little extreame?" Said Clare.

"No im protecting my daughter" said Eli.

It was the next day and Reagan was walking downstairs with her back pack and was about to go out the door when Eli stopped her "hey your not going to school today" he said.

"Why whats going on?" Said Reagan.

"Well I got a job opprotunity in New York and there is also a very good high school there it could benefit all of us and open doors for all of us" said Eli.

"Ive always wanted to see New York" said Reagan.

"You will get to see everything New York has to offer" said Eli.

"This sounds amazing" said Reagan.

"Oh it is my dear Reagan Darcy Goldsworthy but the sooner you start packing the sooner you find out first hand" said Eli.

She smiled as she ran upstairs and started packing she walked past her room to see her mom packing "hey mom, dad told me about New York" she said excitedly.

"I know its a sudden change how do you feel about it?" Asked Clare.

"Kind of scared but kind of excited" replied Reagan.

"I know going to a new school is scary but you will make plenty of friends in no time I know you" said Clare.

"I hope your right" said Reagan.

"Hey do you think you can help me throw away things we dont need Eli is the worst horder" said Clare rolling her eyes.

"Sure" said Reagan as she sat down looking through bags and throwing away things they no longer needed like old bills and unimportant things until she came across letters addressed to herself.

She arched her eye brows they read Reagan Edwards on them there was thirteen of them, she opened up the first one "Happy 1st Birthday!"

She then opened it to the inside

Reagan

I hope you have a good first birthday I hope you get everything you derserve and more ill always love you

Drew

She was confused who was this Drew guy and why was he sending her birthday cards.

She opened all of them he sent her a birthday card for every birthday why would this stranger go out of the way to send her birthday cards and why would her parents go out of their way to hide them from her.

She then found another set of cards they were also to her they were easter, christmas and various holiday cards all from this Drew person and again why did she never recieve them.

She heard her dad coming upstairs and she hid the letters and pretended to be cleaning "hey I thought you were packing your stuff" said Eli.

"Oh mom asked me to help in here but im gonna go pack my stuff now" she said walking past him.

She ran to her room and locked the door and got on her laptop and looked up the guy who had been sending her these cards he had to be important to her somehow "Andrew Torres"

There was a lot of results but she narrowed it down to Torronto Canada she recognized one guy she found it was her gym teacher but why would he send her birthday cards was he a friend of her parents but all of her other parents friends the presents she got from them she recieved.

She wrote down his address and grabbed all of her birthday cards and put them in her purse today was going to be her last day in Canada and if she was gonna find out the mystery of who Drew Torres is today would be the day.

She walked downstairs when she ran into Eli "hey dad im gonna go for a walk I just need to have some fresh air."

"Hey I can come with you" said Eli starting to grab his jacket.

"No thanks dad I just want some fresh air alone" said Reagan.

"Okay call if you need me" said Eli.

She then walked out the door and pulled out the address and walked until she was in front of his door she knocked on it nervously a minute later a woman answered the door "hi um im kind of looking for someone does an Andrew Torres live here?"

"Im sorry hes at work right now is there anything I can help with" said Bianca.

"I just have some questions for him my name is Reagan and..."

Bianca inturrupted her "Clare Edwards daughter Reagan."

"Yeah how do you know my mom" said Reagan.

"I have a better question for you shouldnt you be in school?" Said Bianca.

"Yes but im getting ready to move to New York so my dad took me out of school" said Reagan.

"That bastard...hes keeping Drew from his daughter" thought Bianca.

"You know what its almost Drew's lunch break im gonna call and tell him to come on here so he could talk to you" said Bianca.

"Thanks ill just wait out here" said Reagan.

"You could come in" said Bianca.

"Mom said not to go into stragers houses" she said.

"I promise im not as mean as I look" said Bianca.

"Okay" she said walking in and sitting down.

A few minutes went by and Drew walked in "hey whats so import..." he couldnt even finish his sentence before seeing Reagan sitting in the chair "hey you have gym after lunch why arent you in school, does your mom know your skipping" said Drew in a parental voice.

"I'm not skipping school, I'm getting transfered my dad got a job" said Reagan.

"Where at?" Asked Drew.

"New York" Bianca answered before Reagan could say anything.

He couldnt believe what he was hearing Eli is trying to move his daughter out of the country right when he wants to be in her life.

Then another question rose "does she know about him is this why shes here?" He thought.

"So what exactly brought you here?" Asked Drew.

"Oh right um I was helping mom clean my dad's stuff and I found these cards to me and they were from you birthday cards, holidays but my parents they never gave them to me and I got letters also but ive not opened them yet.

"They never gave them to you, not a single one" said Drew in anger.

"No are you my god parent did you and my parents have a falling out" said Reagan "whatever the reason is I can handle it."

Drew took a breath and Bianca nodded at him encouraging him to tell her the truth "well...this may be hard for you to hear and hard for me to say because I regret the decision I made I am your bilogical father."

Reagan's mouth dropped this guy was her dad, he couldn't be.


	3. Chapter 3

Reagan couldnt believe what she heard this man was her father, but it didn't make sense her parents had been together since her mom's sophomore year, she was pregnant with her during her senior year unless there was details left out in their story.

"I know its a lot to take in considering you probably didnt even know about me any questions you have I will try my best to answer" said Drew.

"Dont you have a gym class to teach" she said trying not to cry.

"No ill call in right now, you are my top priority right now"said Drew.

"Ill go call and give you two some time to talk"said Bianca as she went upstairs.

"Why didnt you want me?" Said Reagan.

"I did want you I was ready to step up I even had a room ready for you to stay," said Drew.

"What changed, were you and mom together, was I a result of a one night stand" asked Reagan.

"Your mom and Eli is what changed, they had taken a break things were messy with them, your mom and I ran student council together we had gotten close, too close and one time is all it took and there you were" said Drew.

"Why did you give me up to my dad?" said Reagan.

"I did it to make your mom happy, Eli he didnt want to be with Clare if I was gonna be in the middle so he met up with me oneday and told me he would stay with Clare and you if I gave up my rights which was wrong seeing you now, hearing you call him dad, missing everything in your life after playing basketball with you spending time with you, it made me realize everything I had missed" said Drew.

"You gave me up without a fight just like that, you never even thought to check on me?" I never mattered to you" said Reagan.

"I did check on you I wrote letters to your mom asking how you were if you needed anything I always cared even though I wasnt there Reagan I cared" said Drew.

Reagan reached in her purse and pulled out envolopes "these letters."

"Yea those letters why dont you open them" said Drew.

"I think I will at home" said Reagan.

"Um this may seem crazy but I want to go ahead and tell you I called your mom after school yesterday I wanted to discuss getting my rights reinstated I know the last 13 years Eli has been the father in your life and he always will be but I want to make things right and be some kind of figure in your life" said Drew.

"This is a lot of change finding out my dad isnt my dad and my real one wants to be a dad theres a part of me thats furious because of you giving me up but theres a part of me that wants to get to know you too" said Reagan.

"Look I really want to be in your life but if you dont want me to be I can stop the process it will hurt me but I will understand" said Drew.

"I want to get to know you, I want to get to know the other half of my family" said Reagan.

"Really that means a lot" said Drew.

"Yea I better get on home before mom and dad wonders where I am" said Reagan.

"Right we dont need to worry your parents" he said as he stood up he then got a pen and paper and wrote down his phone number "if you ever need anything or want someone to talk to you can call me anytime 24/7 ill listen or do what I can" said Drew handing her the paper.

"Thanks Drew" she said as she walked out the door.

She walked on back home and slammed the door as she walked in "where have you been its been over an hour" yelled Eli "I would appreciate it if you told us where you were going" he yelled.

"When were you gonna tell me" she yelled.

Clare walked downstairs "tell you what honey?"

"Like you dont know mom about the letters, and the birthday cards" said Reagan angry.

"What are you talking about?" Said Clare.

Reagan slammed the letters down from her purse "I found them from helping cleaning your room and I googled who they were from Drew Torres" said Reagan.

"Thats where I went I wanted to find out why he was sending me all these letters and why you guys would go out of your way to hide them from me" said Reagan.

Clare picked up and looked at the birthday cards "Reagan I never saw these, I had no idea he sent you these this is the first time I have seen them Eli, did you hide these from her, from me you had no right to do that" said Clare.

"What were you gonna do give them to her, and who were you gonna say they were from huh because he sure isnt her dad" said Eli.

"All this time I thought Drew went on with his life not caring about her but he attempted to reach out to her, to at least let her know that he cared, and you hid that from me, from her" said Clare.

"Oh good Drew Torres sent birthday cards and letters, and that makes him father of the year how who was the one that was by her side day after day feeding her in the middle of the night, who was there when she had a nightmare or held her hand when she had her heart sugury, who was there to be her father when he signed his rights away like she meant nothing" yelled Eli.

"Why dont you tell mom the truth that you wanted an all or nothing deal that you were not gonna stay with her unless he was out of the picture, he was ready to step up he backed down so you could be happy" said Reagan.

"I cant believe you Eli," said Clare.

"It turned out for the best, Drew would have been a terrible father and thankfully tomorrow we are going to New York and we will never have yo hear from him again" said Eli.

"I dont want to go to New York" said Reagan.

"Excuse me," said Eli.

"You are trying to take me away from any connection to get to know him, you are my dad you always will be, but I want to get yo know him I deserve that, you made the choice for me now im making mine I want him in my life" said Reagan.

"Im not sharing my daughter with him" said Eli.

"Eli we should let her get to know him and him get to know her now that she knows who he is, its fair she should make the decision she's old enough now" said Clare.

"I dont want her let down when she realizes hes not the kind of parent she wants she already has two of us who has done everything for her why does she want him so bad" yelled Eli.

"Dad I love you, I just want to get to know him too" she cried.

"How about I go to New York you can play parenting with Drew and when you realize he is a good nothing failure you can give me a call" said Eli.

"Eli please" said Clare.

Dad..."said Reagan.

"Why dont you go get your "dad" to be there for you" said Eli.

Tears fell down her eyes as she ran upstairs and she packed a bag and snuck out her window she went into town until she found Drew's house and knocked on the door a few seconds later he answered "Reagan are you okay?" He asked seeing the tears in her eyes "can I stay here tonight" she asked.

"Of course come on in" he stepped aside.

He then lead her to a guest bed room to set her stuff down "so what happened?"

"I got in a fight with dad hes mad because I want to get to know you" said Reagan.

"He made you cry" whispered Drew.

"Its not a big deal" said Reagan.

"It is a big deal a father should never cause his daughter tears a lot of guys are gonna do that a dad shouldnt be one of those guys" said Drew.

"So no matter how mad you get you would never be the cause of your daughters tears" said Reagan.

"I would never do that" whispered Drew.

"And I would never have to make them feel like they have to run away from home to feel safe" said Drew.

"If Im a bother.." said Reagan.

"No you can come here anytime I meant that" said Drew "Does your mom know your here" said Drew.

"I snuck out" she replied.

"Well im gonna call her real quick let her know you are safe" said Drew As he walked in the kitchen.

Once he got back she looked up "your mom said you can stay here tonite" he said "She also mentioned you and her are staying here."

"Yeah dad is going were staying so I can get to know you" said Reagan.

"That means a lot really it does" said Drew smiling.

"Im a little exausted" said Reagan.

"Why dont you go take a shower theres a bathroom in your room and then head on to bed.

"Right" she said standing up and started walking that way until she stopped and looked at him "and Drew thank you."

He smiled "anything you need im here" he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

A Day Out

It was the next morning and it was a Wednesday morning but instead of going to school with everything Reagan had been through the previous night he thought it would be a good idea to take her out for the day he already cleared it with Clare as long as she was home by her curfew 9pm.

It was 7:00 he decided to let her sleep in while he fixed breakfast once he was finished Reagan walked in the kitchen "Drew what time is it?"

"Its almost 7:30" replied Drew "and I fixed us some breakfast I didnt know what you liked so I fixed everything" he replied.

"What about school ive never missed a day ever other then yesterday" said Reagan.

"Your mom gave me permission to take you out for the day since yesterday was intense for you that is if you want to go" said Drew.

"Sure that sounds fun" replied Reagan.

He smiled as he sat down and motioned for her to sit down "so is your girlfriend gonna join us for breakfast" asked Reagan as she started eating.

"No shes already went to work for the day" he replied.

"So do you all have any kids?" Asked Reagan.

"Nope your the only one I've got" he replied.

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

The rest of breakfast was silent after that the two of them got ready for the day then left the house "so where are we going today?"

"Why dont you pick its your day?" Said Drew.

"Can we go to the mall?" Asked Reagan.

"Its your day" replied Drew.

"Then can we go to the fair it opens at 3?" Said Reagan.

"If thats what you want to do" Drew replied.

"Can we go hiking?" She asked.

"Sure why not" he laughed.

She smiled maybe she was gonna enjoy this day more than she thought maybe Drew wasnt so bad.

They pulled up to the mall and went in Reagan dragged him to every store trying on stuff and goofing off in silly outfits Drew waited outside the dressing room and she came out with entire 80's makeover included a poofy hair wig.

"What if I dressed the rest of the day like this" said Reagan.

"I would claim to not know you" joked Drew.

Reagan dressed up in silly outfits and Drew took pictures of the rediculous ones.

They continued to browse around for a while and were about to head onto the fair when they ran into Dallas "hey man what are you doing here?" Said Dallas walking up with his seventeen year old son behind him.

"Im spending the day with Reagan" said Drew.

"Wow this is little Reagan you finally got the balls to step up and get her back" said Dallas.

"Not exactly its complicated" said Drew.

"Right" said Dallas understanding he didnt want to discuss it in front of her.

"Reagan this is my best friend and your god father Dallas" said Drew "and his son Rocky."

She shook both their hands "nice to meet you."

Rocky smiled at her and she smiled back which Drew noticed "Rock she's thirteen, chill" said Drew.

Rocky put his hands up "sorry man."

"We were getting ready to go to the fair if you want to join us" said Drew.

"Sure that sounds fun" said Dallas.

They got in their respective cars and drove to the fair they played games which Drew was terrible at, and Dallas and Reagan laughed at him and then Reagan tried and won on the first try as she was given her prize Drew rolled his eyes "this game is rigged" said Drew.

They then decided to sing in a kareoke contest Drew sang signed sealed delivered which was out of tune and all over the place but he had a blast as Reagan laughed the whole time.

After a few hours of playing games and riding rides Dallas and Drew joined the taco eating contest as Reagan and Rocky cheered them on and Drew won.

After that they left the fair and decided to go on the hike Drew was getting a map for them when he ran into a woman "oh im so sorry..." when he got a look at her face he recognized her "oh hey Drew wheres Reagan?"

"Im right here mom" she said walking up "Drew and I are going on a hike" she said proudly.

"What a coincidence I was about to also but if you dont want me to intrude" said Clare.

"You can come with us" said Drew.

"I dont want to intrude on your day" said Clare.

"How about we callout it a family hike ive never done anything with both my parents before" said Reagan.

"Sure if thats what you want" said Clare.

The three of them started walking up the mountian "so Clare do you do this a lot" asked Drew as he was reaching for a rock to climb on.

"Yea mom comes and takes a hike every Wednesday its to clear her head" said Reagan.

"Wait you knew your mom would be here" said Drew.

"I knew she would be here today I didnt know the time" said Reagan.

They kept on climbing and Drew decided to play a trick he took out a noise maker and set it on lion and it made a roaring sound as Clare and Reagan jumped and screamed and Drew started laughing and shook the box at them.

"Drew that is not funny" yelled Clare as she started to run to him "you better catch me" he said.

She ran after him and grabbed him and hit him on the shoulder "seriously Drew that wasn't funny."

"Really I was laughing about it" said Drew.

They finally got to the top of the mountian and looked at the view "its beauiful" said Clare.

"Yea it is im glad we came up here" said Drew putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should have a picture of this moment" said Reagan.

The three of them got together and smiled as they took a picture then they took a few silly ones sticking their tongues out and making funny faces.

Then Clare took pics of just Drew and Reagan with serious and funny expressions once she was done she walked out as far as she could one more time and accidently tripped and Drew grabbed her "Clare you okay?"

"Yea im fine" said Clare she looked up at him he gave an akward smile as he walked her away from the cliff.

Then they walked back down and it was 7 "well its about time for dinner Clare would you like to join us" asked Drew.

"No I think im gonna go home but remember her curfew is 9" said Clare.

"I know ill have her home by 9" said Drew.

Clare started to get in her car when it wouldnt start after trying everything nothing would work "Clare you could ride with us and if you dont wanna have dinner I can take you on home" said Drew.

"Ill go onto dinner I am getting a little hungry"said Clare the three of them got in the car they got some dinner and then got back in the car and headed back to Clare's house.

Drew turned on the radio and nothings gonna stop us now.

Reagan started laughing as Drew started singing horribly off tune and Reagan started clapping along and he started pushing on Clare "come on Clare sing along."

Clare shook her head as a small smile appeared "Clare I remember you saying this is one of your favorite songs" said Drew.

Clare then started singing along and the three of them sang together while banging their heads as the line "nothings gonna stop us now" was played he playfully put the arm he wasnt driving with around Clare pulling her in closer to him as she smiled softly.

They then pulled into Clare's driveway "here we are ladies home at 8:50 do I get brownie points for being early miss Edwards" said Drew.

""Yes you do" joked Clare "ill give you two a moment to say goodbye" she said as she went on inside.

"Did you have a good time today" asked Drew.

"Yeah it was one of the most fun days in my life" said Reagan.

"Good mine too I hope your mom will let us do it again and if she ever wants to join us shes more than welcome" said Drew "and you are welcome at my house anytime just give me a call" said Drew.

"I think mom had fun too ive never seen her smile like that" said Reagan.

"What about your dad doesnt he ever make her smile" asked Drew.

"Its all about bills and work to him he would never take a day and do fun things all day"said Reagan.

"I think everybody needs time to unwind sometimes" said Drew.

"Thanks again Drew hopefully ill see you again soon" said Reagan as she went inside.

Reagan went inside and told Clare everything they did while they were out and Clare was glad she had a good time once Reagan went to sleep she took out her camera and looked at the pictures she couldnt remembered the last time she winded down and got to be silly probably back in senior year when she hung out with Drew all the time, she wasnt falling for Drew was she, no she couldnt go down that road again she couldnt.

Drew got home and took a shower and he then looked through all the photos one which had the three of them Drew and Clare on either side of Reagan in the middle it was easy to see how much she resembled both of them she had Clare's hair and skin tone she had Drew's nose and eyes along with his smile he smiled and printed the picture out and put it in a frame and set it next to his bed he then took another and put it in his wallet.

Today was the most fun he had in years his smile then faded there was no doubt he loves Bianca she was his first true love but towards the end of the night when he spent it Reagan and Clare all he could think about how would his life had been if he kept his rights and they raised Reagan as a family how things would have been different would he have been happier.

Right now his focus is gonna be on his daughter, he could sort out the Clare stuff later he was gonna make up for lost times with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Its been two weeks since Eli left and it was Reagan's fourteenth birthday Clare had been trying to get a hold of Eli to come home for Reagan's birthday but with no luck he hasnt spoke to her since Reagan made the decision to have Drew in her life.

She tried hopelessly on more time hearing the same voicemail message as she left another message "Eli please come for Reagan's birthday she misses you, you will always be her dad please Eli" said Clare as she hung up the phone.

"It was time for the party and people started arriving Helen and Glen arrived first "nana grampa" she said excited as she gave them a hug.

"Hey I cant believe your the big fourteen" said Helen.

"You cant believe" Clare said rolling her eyes "I still remember the day she was born" said Clare giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Then the doorbell rang again and Reagan went to answer It and on the other side stood her uncle Jake and Aunt Katie "Uncle Jake" she said excited giving him a hug.

"Hey my gorgeous niece this is for you" he said handing her a gift.

"Thank you" said Reagan putting it with her gifts so far.

Jake then walked up to Clare "so is Drew coming this year."

"Im not sure, hes more then welcome if he wants to hes been acting more like a dad unlike Eli lately" said Clare.

As the night went on more people showed up Darcy, Alli, Jenna, Connor, even KC and some of Reagan's friends.

But ElI still hasnt then the door then rang again "maybe its him" Reagan said excited as she opened the door to find Drew and Biancacinstead of Eli "happy birthday!" He said handing her a gift and smiling.

"Drew you didnt have to get me anything" said Reagan shocked.

"I got you something every year wasnt gonna stop now" he replied.

She smiled "and from this birthday forward im not gonna miss another birthday" he said.

"Not even if you were across the country" said Reagan.

"Nope id always find a way to make it home" replied Drew.

"Anyone who doesnt go out of their way to make you happy doesnt deserve you in their life" said Bianca.

Bianca then handed her present to Reagan "hope you dont mind I got you something as well."

"Thank you" said Reagan.

It was then time for Reagan to blow out the candles as everyone was standing next to each other watching her she looked up and made a wish and blew out the candles.

She opened her presents when she got to Drew's it was a very small box and it had keys in it "what are the keys for?" She asked.

"Why dont you go outside and find out" he asked.

She walked outside to find a red four wheeler with a bow on it "Drew you shouldnt have" she said excited.

Clare was shocked Drew would do something like that "really Drew you shouldnt have" she said in a warning voice.

"Mom can I keep it" said Reagan.

"I guess" said Clare.

"Can I drive it?" Asked Reagan excited.

"As long as someone is with you" said Clare.

"Ill go" said Drew he ran over and got behind her and showed her how everything worked and they drove around the block and had a blast once they came back a bunch of them decided to play basketball.

It was Reagan, her three friends and Rocky versus Drew, KC, Dallas, Jake and Clare.

They played for a while and Drew would goof off by running behind Reagan and picking her up and twirling her around and putting her down further from the goal snd dhe would joke back by distracting him and getting the ball back.

Once the game ended the adults won by 4 and then guests started leaving and Bianca went on home and Drew decided to stay and help clean up the party as they were picking up plates and cups Clare smiled "Drew you didn't have to help clean up."

"Its the least I can do I didn't help you set up its the least I can do she is my ...well you know daughter" Drew replied.

"Are you staying for the long run or just gonna be fun buddy Drew" said Clare.

"What do you mean, im trying to be her parent Clare" said Drew.

"Its not just about the fun and goofing off its about helping with homework, making decisions for her best interest, some days she will love you and some she will hate you are you ready for that, are you gonna run when the first problem hits I dont want her hopes up" said Clare.

"I gave up on her once im not doing it again sorry Clare but you are stuck with me as a co parent for life" said Drew.

"And to be honest all this talk about running when the first thing hits I think your confusing me with Eli, that man didn't even come home for someone hes been a father figure to the last 14 years birthday I never missed one birthday I may not have been here but I always sent her something letting her know she was always on my mind I know I already love that girl always have" said Drew.

"Im sure he was busy" said Clare.

"Too busy to call or send a card, hes mad because I wanted to be in her life, Reagan deserves better" said Drew.

Clare looked down and Drew spoke again "you deserve better."

"No im not letting you do this again" Clare whispered.

"Do what?" Said Drew.

"You know what your sweet talking that makes me question my love for Eli im not making that mistake again" yelled Clare as she began to run away.

Drew ran after her and grabbed her hand "Clare maybe this is how its supposed to be you me and Reagan."

She yanked her hand out of his grip "no were not going through this again we can't" she said pushing him to the door "just go" she yelled as she slammed the door in his face.


End file.
